Save Me From My Insanity
by AmaimonOkumura
Summary: Alfred has never really had an interest in girls, and he's done a pretty good job at keeping it a secret. But when drama about him and his new crush starts, will he be able to defend himself and his crush Kiku from Prussia and his "gang"? And will his friend Lili help him? (I OWN NOTHING! DON'T SUE ME! If I did own this, I'd have Japan and America making out in every scene.)
1. Teenage Dream

"Woohoo!" Shouted the loud blonde boy. "High school at last! Incoming freshman! Whoop whoop!" This little blonde boy was Alfred Jones, Your typical football playing, burger eating, and blue-eyed American teenager. But Alfred had a little secret. We'll get into that later however. The teen bounced through the halls of his school shouting and being loud as usual. The eerie silence stopped his hollering. _'Where did everyone go?' _He looked at the clock hanging above the lockers. _'Oh shit!' _He thought. _'I'm going to be late on my first day! That's so uncool of a hero to do!' _He thought as he raced to his homeroom class. As he approached room 49, he peeped through the window. Class already started. _'How am I going to get in and not get caught by the teacher?' _He pondered for a moment until a door whacked him.

"Ahh, Mr. Jones. You're late." The man stated in a low voice.

"How did you know I'm 'Mr. Jones'?" Alfred questioned the blonde man.

"You vere zhe only one who didn't show up to homeroom, Mr. Jones. Now please, take a seat."

Alfred groaned loudly and scanned the room for an empty desk. He froze when he saw a little Asian boy with choppy black hair. A light rosy blush swept across Alfred's cheeks. _'Oh my freakin God…. That is the cutest frickin kid I've ever seen! And he has an open seat right next to him!" _Alfred walked between a row of desks to the 4th seat back, left of the Asian boy.

"Now zhen. I am Mr. Beilschmdit. I vill be you homeroom math and teacher for zhe remainder of zhe year."

Alfred chuckled to himself as his teacher went on. _'This guy's accent is great! Hahaha!' _Alfred paid less and less attention as Mr. Beilschmdit rambled on. _'Blah, blah, blah. When is something interesting going to happen?' _He thought as his attention turned to his right. _'Who the hell is this kid? He's so cute. I wonder what his name is. Or what flavour of Asian he is. Or if he believes in aliens. Ooh! Or what if he-'_

"Alfred! Your eyes should not be anyvhere but up here!" Beilschmdit shouted. Scaring Alfred out of his flirtatious thoughts. A few kids giggled as Alfred's cheeks flushed. Beilschmdit was about to lecture Alfred again, when the bell rang.

"Class dismissed. Except! For Alfred." More students chuckled as they shuffled out of the room. Alfred walked up to his teacher's desk.

"Is there a problem? Mr. B?" Alfred asked with a bored tone.

"It's barely zhe first day of the zhe school zyear and you're alveady slacking off? Shape up boy. Or this will be a hard class to pass. Dismissed."

Alfred silently walked out of the class and to his next class. Hoping that his Asian crush would be there.

Alfred managed to get through the rest of his classes with little to no trouble. Period 2, he had History with Mr. Wang. Period 3, he had Ms. Héderváry for English. Then he had his favourite class after Ms. Héderváry. Lunch. Lunch was Alfred's favourite time of the school day. (Or any day. It didn't matter to the American.) Alfred stood in line waiting to grab a burger to eat. _'Oh my freaking Gooooood… Burgers… at…. Lunch… am I in heaven or what!?' _The dirty blonde squealed in his little brain. After receiving his burger and handful of fries, he looked for a place to eat his yummies. He looked around until he saw the soft black hair of a familiar boy. He walked over to the boy and plopped down across from him. _'Be. Cool. Don't scare him.' _Alfred thought to himself.

"Hi! I'm Alfred!" Al nearly shouted across the table, frightening the little boy. _'Son of a bitch….'_


	2. Mistakes

_**Japan x America 2**_

_**By: Amaimon Okumura**_

The Asian boy looked up at Alfred with fear in his dark brown eyes. Alfred wasn't sure what to do next. He didn't mean to scare the poor child. He just wanted to say, 'Hi.' To him or something. Alfred panicked and looked for something to say, but his brain wouldn't cooperate. The Asian boy picked up his food and squirrelled away from Alfred. _'Damn… That was not smooth at all.' _Alfred groaned at his stupidity when he heard a light feminine chuckle. He looked up and saw a girl with short blond hair and pretty green eyes.

"Oh. Hello there." Alfred said sadly.

"Why so glum, chum?" The girl asked with a high and quiet voice.

"I embarrassed myself."

"You mean with Kiku?" She chuckled.

"Kiku?"

"The shy guy you just tried talking to."

"Oh…." Alfred replied with a blush. "Yeah…"

"Why so embarrassed? He's a nice boy."

"He seems like it. I just get loud and awkward as frick when I talk to cute boys." Alfred clamped his mouth after he said that last part. The girl smiled.

"Ohhh, I see. I didn't know you liked boys. That's pretty cool if you ask me."

Alfred was freaking out on the inside but tried to stay cool.

"Can you not tell anyone I told you that? I didn't mean to tell you."

The girl chuckled again. "Of course. I'm Lili by the way. Who are you?"

"Alfred."

"Nice to meet you Alfred." She giggled. A large bell started ringing.

"Oh, time for class. Where do you go next?" Alfred asked Lili.

"I have Science with Mr…" Lili paused. "V-vare-gus?"

Alfred chuckled, "I think you mean Mr. Vargas, because I have him next too."

The two walked down the hallway to Mr. Vargas' room laughing and talking. "Wait, wait, wait, so you said-" A loud bang startled the two. Smoke erupted from room 39. A bubbly man with a large auburn curl in his hair popped out of the smoky room. "Vee~ just a minute my little pastas! Just gotta *_**Cough cough* **_clean some stuff up!" he shut the door and popped out clean as whistle with a grey kitten in his arms. "Okai! Come in my pretty kitties!" He chirped. Everybody shuffled into his or her seats. "Okai! I am Mr. Vargas! To pass our first class, you have to make…" He shuffled around in his desk dropping a few things in the process. Till he exclaimed,

"PAAAASTTAAAAAAAA! That's how first task, vee~?"

"Pasta?" Alfred moaned. "Why not burgers? Burgers and fries are the best in the west yo!" Alfred shouted.

"Whaaaat! How dare you say such a thing! Pasta is the best ever! Squeeeeee! Paaassttaaaaaa!"

"I concur. Mí Quang is actually the better of the two." A small Vietnamese girl piped up.

This launched the class into a discussion on which foods were better and why. Friendly arguing with "Paaaastaaaa!" shouts every once in a while went on and on until the bell rang. Mr. Vargas dismissed the class and Alfred and Lili were the first ones out.

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe that. How did you do that?" Lili questioned Alfred.

"I just did." He chuckled. "I didn't even mean for that to happen. I just-" Alfred paused.

"What's wrong?" Lili asked. A smile and light blush crawled on Alfred's face. Lili quickly caught on when she looked straight ahead. There stood Kiku walking into room 44.

"Ooooh. Isn't that your next class?" She asked quietly. Alfred's blush grew louder and his smile a bit brighter. Lili, chuckled and said,

"Go talk to heeeem! I'm not in that class. I have music in room 43 with Mr. Edelstein. I'll be right next-door though. So meet me after class. Bye!" She chirped as she walked off. Alfred took a breath and walked into his next class. This was a rather small classroom. (About 10 students including Kiku and Alfred.) Everybody sat spread out from each other and the teacher droned on. He was a short fellow with large eyebrows, blonde hair, and green eyes. "Ello chitlen. There are not many of you in here so there should be no incidents and minor injuries. In this class you will be cooking scones, chips, and many other delicacies. Now, there are 5 kitchens and 10 of you. 10 divided by 5 is 2. So you'll be in partners."

"Do we get to pick our partners _Mon cherí_?" A boy with longish blonde hair asked.

"Well since you asked. No. Now I will be picking partners." The class groaned and yelled, "Come on Francis!" Francis laughed as the teacher picked everyone's partners.

"Okay, you two kitchen one, you two kitchen two, you two kitchen 3, you two kitchen 4, you two kitchen 5. Any questions? No? Good. Now listen. I am Mr. Kirkland, your last class before you chitlens leave for the day…" Kirkland went on with the lesson and such. Arthur didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. All he could think about was, _'Oh my freakin God. He partnered me with Kiku… Yay yay yay yay! This is going to be a fun class.'_

When Mr. Kirkland finished rambling about the assignment, everybody rushed to get the ingredients and right supplies for the scones. Alfred and Kiku worked in silence, but it went smoother than one would think. Alfred handed the necessary items to Kiku so he could mix it up. When they finished mixing it, Alfred slapped it on a cookie sheet in through it in the oven.

"Okay. I see that most of you are ready to progress. Now, you'll need to set the ovens to 350 and let them cook for 20-25 minutes. GO!" The Englishman shouted. Everyone did as instructed. Kiku let Alfred handle the rest. He set the sheet inside and turned up the temperature, flashing a smile at Kiku. Kiku's nose turned into a rosy shade and looked the other way. Alfred frowned and shut the oven. The students walked back to their seats and finished up the class worksheet.

15 minutes had passed and the air smelled burnt and looked grey. Everyone was confused and a tad frightened, when all of a sudden a large, warm light brushed faintly against everyone. One of the ovens burst into flames, setting off the smoke alarm. The teacher yelled at everyone to, "Get the hell out…" and no one hesitated. The school filed out into the yard next to the cafeteria. Mr. Kirkland quickly extinguished the fire. And stormed out of the classroom. Somebody was about to get in some big trouble…


End file.
